


Midnight Messages

by flibble



Series: Shatt Shenanigans [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Matt Holt doesn't sleep enough, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Slash, Self-Indulgent, Shiro is a light sleeper, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibble/pseuds/flibble
Summary: Shiro was a light sleeper. He woke to the slightest of sounds, especially from his phone since he usually put it near his head at night. This was one of the days that he regret doing that. (It was also one time he cursed being a light sleeper.)He was going to murder Matt.
Relationships: Matt Holt & Shiro, Matt Holt/Shiro
Series: Shatt Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133387
Kudos: 15





	Midnight Messages

**Author's Note:**

> A lil note! This story is before the Kerberos mission. It's also placed before they graduated. I'm not sure how the Galaxy Garrison works, but in this story, they're going to have exams. That's why Matt were Shiro are studying, btw. They're stressed, please help them.

Shiro glanced at the screen of his phone from his spot on his desk chair. His room was dark. He left his desk lamp on to keep some light without having it irritate his eyes. He had a pile of books beside his open books. Beside the pile was his phone, screen facing up. 

The time on it read 11:46 and Shiro couldn’t help but flinch a little. He knew he’d been studying for a long time, but he didn’t think it was _that_ long. The man picked up a piece of paper and placed it in his book like a bookmark. He slammed the book shut and set his alarm on his phone. 

He placed it next to his pillow so he would wake up when it went off and let exhaustion overtake him, drifting off to sleep. 

  
  
\---

Matt was concentrated. He was staring at the computer screen, occasionally clicking the mouse. He was researching some things he didn’t understand in the unit they were doing in the Garrison. He wouldn’t dare ask his dad at this hour. He was supposed to be asleep an hour ago, after all. 

His eyes were drooping behind his glasses, but he still kept his focus on his task. After about another hour, Matt heaved a sigh. He had to admit that he was getting a bit tired of sitting in his chair, staring at a screen, but he kept studying. He ignored the aching in his legs from sitting in the same spot for so long and sat for just _a little longer._

“Only a bit more… I’m getting the hang of it,” Matt mumbled. He grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around himself when he felt the cold chill of the air. He glanced at the window and groaned at the sight of it being wide open. He also slightly gasped at the view of the completely dark sky.

He didn’t think it’d be that late. He just thought that it was around 11:00. He shook out of that mindset when he looked at the time on his computer and saw 2:00. He quickly shut it off and stumbled his way to the washroom, body suddenly aware of how tired it was. 

After quickly brushing his teeth and washing his face, he dragged himself back to his room, flopping onto his bed. He barely thought as he opened up his phone and set his alarm as late as he could without guaranteeing a late arrival. Sighing, he set it down and shut his eyes. He lay down for a while, unable to fall asleep, but he soon realized the problem. He didn’t text goodnight to Shiro. 

So, begrudgingly, he grabbed his phone from his bedside table and texted a short message before placing it beside his glasses again. He was only able to fall asleep after that. 

  
  
\---

Shiro usually liked being a light sleeper since he was able to wake up when his alarm went off. He usually loved to be able to wake up when Matt and his beautiful face walked through the door. He loved being able to wake up when Matt texted good morning, but this time he absolutely _hated it._

Lets review. Shiro was peacefully sleeping, enjoying his rest, having a _very nice dream_ until he was awaken by a text message. A ping was heard beside his ear, just loud enough to wake him up, but quiet enough to not startle him. 

Shiro drowsily sat up and reached for his phone, wincing at the bright light that shone in his eyes. Using touch ID-- _thank god for that_ \--he opened his phone and went to messages. His expression twisted into panic when he saw it was Matt and saw the time being around 2:00. Maybe Matt was injured, or someone broke into his house, or he was kidnapped, or-

It was just a goodnight message. Shiro blinked rapidly at seeing the two words on his screen. He was woken up past midnight for a goodnight message? Shiro had to resist his sigh of frustration and typed out his answer. Right when the message sent he dropped his phone next to his pillow and then his head. 

Shiro’s eyes shut as he lay there, waiting for the sweet release of sleep. 

_But it never came._

**_He was going to absolutely_ ** **_kill_ ** **_Matthew Holt in the morning._ **

**2:33 a.m.**

**matt <3 **

goodnigth <333

  
  


**shishi(′ェ`)**

Matthew Holt. You woke me up from my _very peaceful_ slumber well past midnight. You are practically asking to be killed in the morning by doing this. I encourage you to tell anyone close to you farewell, because when you wake up and get to the Garrison in the morning… Well, let’s just say that your breath will literally be taken away. (By me choking you.)

  
  


**_7:22 a.m._ **

  
  


**matt <3**

hholy shjt 

**matt <3**

i think ill skip today

_read 7:24 a.m._

**Author's Note:**

> It was early in the morning. The sun shone brightly in the sky, peeking through the windows of the Garrison. Matt calmly made his way to his class, mumbling a few reminders to himself. 
> 
> " Matthew Holt." 
> 
> Matt flinched. He didn't think he would hear a voice that scary in the morning. His head slowly turned towards the voice, Matt immediately gulped at the sight. 
> 
> It was Shiro. Except he had dark eye-bags and a murderous glint in his eyes. Matt ran. He ran for his life. If he let Shiro catch him, he wouldn't come out of it breathing. Matt cursed at himself for not working out as often as Shiro. Shiro had caught up to him in what seemed like a second and put Matt in a headlock. 
> 
> Somewhere close by, a tan student with brown hair and glasses stared at the scene with a confused frown. Better to watch someone get murdered than get murdered, he decided. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Ok, actual notes now. I enjoyed writing this! Even though it is kinda short. I hope you enjoy reading this!! I'm wondering if I should add an actual plot to the next fic in this series. Also,, as you can tell by the end notes, Matt did not skip school in fear of failing. ',:)


End file.
